The present invention relates to a double eyelid forming tape or string for forming a clear double eyelid easily in a simple manner, and a method of manufacturing the same.
In order to form a double eyelid, a method of forming a fold in an eyelid by bonding the eyelid skin by the use of water borne latex emulsion, polymer emulsion, of the like, or a method of forming a film by adhering a single-sided adhesive tape, or applying curable polymer, thereby forming a fold in an eyelid is conventionally known. However, both of these methods have problems in that they require very exacting tasks, whereby a clear finish cannot be expected unless the user gets used to it to some extent, and in the former adhering method, the skin may be irregularly puckered by adhesion, and in the latter film forming method, the eyelid has a film left on it.
However, both of these methods have problems in that they require very exacting tasks, whereby clear finish cannot be expected unless the user gets used to it to some extent, and in the former adhering method, the skin may be irregularly puckered by adhesion, and in the latter film forming method, the film leaves a pring on the eyelid.
The present invention is intended to solve the above-described problems, and to provide double eyelid forming tape or string for forming an eyelid with a clear fold in a simple manner without puckering up the skin or leaving the print of the film thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a double eyelid forming tape or string that can form a fold directly on the eyelid so that a natural double eyelid is obtained.
Further object of the present invention is to provide a double eyelid forming tape or string that the operation for forming a double eyelid is safe and easy.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method of manufacturing the double eyelid forming tape described above very easily.
In order to achieve the object described above, the double eyelid forming tape according to the present invention is basically comprises a resiliently elastic narrow tape member, and an adhesive applied thereon.
In the double eyelid forming tape described above, the tape member may be formed of synthetic resin being stretchable and exhibiting resilient elasticity after being stretched, and the adhesive described above may be applied on both surfaces or on one of the surfaces of the tape member.
The double eyelid forming tape described above may be provided with holding portions the surfaces of which has no adhering property at both ends for being held with fingertips.
In the double eyelid forming tape described above, the tape member may be attached with a release sheet having a breaking point that is to be broken when being applied with a tension on the both surfaces or on one of the surfaces thereof.
In the double eyelid forming tape described above, the breaking point is suitably a notched groove formed generally at the center of the length of the sheet described above, and the sheet is preferably formed of silicon paper or a film applied with silicon processing.
On the other hand, a method of manufacturing double eyelid forming tape according to the present invention comprises the steps of applying an adhesive on the both surfaces or on one of the surfaces of a given length of resiliently elastic sheet member, forming holding portions having no adhering property at both widthwise ends thereof, and cutting the same widthwise into narrow strips.
Another method of manufacturing double eyelid forming tape according to the present invention comprises the steps of applying an adhesive on one of both of the surfaces of a given length of resiliently elastic sheet member, attaching release sheet formed with a notched groove generally at the center of the length thereof on both surfaces or one of the surfaces of the seat member applied with the adhesive, and cutting the same widthwise into narrow strips.
A double eyelid forming string according to the present invention basically comprises a resiliently elastic string member, and an adhesive applied thereon.
The double eyelid forming string described above may be provided with holding portions having no adhesive property on the surfaces thereof for being held by fingertips at both ends thereof, and the string member may be covered up with a jacket having a breaking point that is to be broken when being applied with tension.
In order to form double eyelid with the double eyelid forming tape having the construction described above, the user holds both ends of the tape member and stretches it into resiliently stretched state, and in this state, places and presses the portion of the tape member applied with an adhesive at the position of his/her eyelid where he or she wants to form a fold, adheres the tape member with the adhesive thereon, and releases the holding portion at both ends. Then, the tape member under a tension resiliently contracts. Since the eyelid is normally projecting toward the front at the center thereof along the eyeball with respect to both ends, the resiliently contracted tape member breaks into the eyelid on which it is attached and forms a fold on the eyelid. The unnecessary portion on both ends may be cut afterwards.
Since the tape member forms a fold for double eyelid directly on the eyelid as described above, a natural double eyelid may be formed without puckering up the skin or leaving a print of the film on the eyelid as in the conventional method. In addition, it can be made only by stretching both ends of the tape member, and in this state, pressing it against the position of the eyelid where he/she wants to form a fold, thereby forming a clear double eyelid in a simple manner.
In the conventional method described above, the user has to use a pusher or the like to form a fold by himself/herself when bonding the eyelid skin or adhering the single-sided adhesive tape or the like on the eyelid. However, the double eyelid forming tape according to the present invention forms an eyelid with a fold by its own contractive force, and thus the pusher or the like is not necessary, and formation of double eyelid can be performed safely and easily.